User talk:Ecchi garr
Welcome! Hi Ecchi garr -- we are excited to have Valkyria Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Valkyria Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Administrator Could you please me make me administrator because there are changes that need to be made to the site that only an administrator can make Jasjamlew 09:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Duchy of Gallia Question Is there an idea for a heading for anything which we may be unsure about or take into question? One such example regarding the country is it having 92,000 active duty personnel yet only a population of 430,000 or roughly 4.7 citizens per active soldier. That's an exceptionally high number and probably isn't economically feasable for the country. With its land area taken into consideration, the population number might have been a development or localization goof. TikkaT3Fanatic 13:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, The best place to make a note of the high ratio of civillian to military personel would be in the Trivia section. Historically some nations have maintained a much larger army than their population would usually account for (like old Prussia), also it may be worth noting that Gallia is rich in ragnite and obviously exports it's products to other nations - perhaps this and it's relatively recent succession from the empire is the reason why their military is so large? :I remember once seeing discussion on some forum about this; I think the conclusion that was reached was that Gallia would have to supply both sides with large amounts of weapons to make enough, effectively making the nation an indiscriminate arms dealer that was prolonging the war for its own gain. That said, we should probably move this discussion to the Gallia talk page and off of Ecchi garr's. Person1 18:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey Ecchi, where'd you get File:VC01d.jpg? Is there a larger size version of the picture? bibliomaniac15 23:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The image itself is from the official Valkyria Chronicles artbook (which by the way is massive) i've uploaded the largest image i have here: *I've found a much larger version of this pic (1600x686). Should I update it? Arciusazrael 03:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, feel free! 11:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Done! Arciusazrael 12:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hmm Registering Isnt Working ? ... umm Hi , Every Time I Try To Register it Gives me This "Incorrect or missing confirmation code." Even Though I Entered it Correctly and all of the other Fileds are Correct ... So Any idea How Can i Fix This ? , and Thanks :) . The only thing i can suggest if to try again later, the site could be undergoing some kind of maintanence. umm Ok I'll Wait Maybe For For 2 Days And Try Again ... If That Didnt Help what Else Can I Do ? ...... Err... I'm afraid i'm not sure what else to suggest, the wiki itself is hosted by wikia so the problem must be on their end if it's not on yours, the best thing i can suggest is checking out their help page: http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Create_an_account Hey there I'm trying to work up the content sections for Valkyria Chronicles (mission outlines, vehicles, that sort of thing) and since you're admin I wanted to run this infobox by you. I copied the basic code from the Metal Gear wiki, so it's more to their colour scheme than the one we used to have, but I was wondering if I should add more templates for things like characters and missions or if you had any other suggestions / ideas / orders for me to stop or face the firing squad. Evil Tim 17:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *If I may support this, many articles could have this infobox format, and it more closely emulates Wikipedia's articles on real and planned machines in that respect. That's going to be useful, once we get the colors set up to be more Valkyria- or neutral-styled. RedShocktrooper 17:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, here's a sample infobox for missions. Evil Tim 12:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) *The infoboxs are a great improvement, i will hopefully be re-doing the whole website look very shortly so we'll be able to determine the colouring afterwards. Ecchi garr 15:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Valkyria Chronicles II- Characters- Avan Hardins Ecchi garr, I just edited Avan's character page. Look under the profile subsection. I also edited the information about Lanseal Royal Military Academy, Headmaster Lawrence Kluivert, the Edelweiss from Valkyria Chronicles and also Ghirlandaio. JMH25 02:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks JMH25 - Good work! (Ecchi_Garr) 09:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Admins Much as it's nice to have more admins on board, I'd be wary of just modding anyone who asks for it; unless you know the guy, giving admin rights to someone with one edit could potentially allow a vandal to do significant damage to the wiki. Might be a little paranoia, but they do say there's two kinds of paranoia; total and insufficient. Evil Tim 06:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, general rules for an admin is that if they have a large body of edits behind them they're given status, if not then they don't, unless they have experience with wiki-design which is something we urgently need in our members. Ecchi garr 12:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Standardize There are some stuff I think we should standardize *Shock trooper or Shocktrooper: Shocktrooper is misspelled but is used in-game. *Submachine gun or Sub machine gun: Sub machine gun is misspelled but is used in-game. *Put H2 H3 headings in Bold or not. I'll update if I think of something else. Arciusazrael 08:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * I'd personally say Shocktrooper is ok (I've seen it used that way outside the game) but sub machine gun sounds awkward. Evil Tim 10:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * I'm inclined to agree with Evil Tim on the shocktrooper/ submachine gun issue, i'd also say that all our page headings and dividers should be bolded as below: *Another thing that bugs me: is it really necessary to have "military" before most of the weapon article names? I mean, they'd be just as good at Machine gun, sniper rifle, rifle, lance, mortar-lance, etc. Evil Tim 11:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry, by H2 I meant H3, I'll correct it. I agree with both of you, but If we change the title of Shock Troopers to Shocktrooper, we wil break some links, right? And I don't think it's necessary to write "military" but I don't think it's incorrect either, so it's really up to u guys. Arciusazrael 14:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) **Changing a title automatically creates a redirect from the old title to the new one, so in theory it shouldn't be a problem. With the "military," I just think it makes the article titles rather unwieldy for no particular reason: it's not like there are any civilian versions of the weapons in any of the games, after all. Evil Tim 15:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ***ok, If no one against this we will change it then. Arciusazrael 16:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ***No objections here (just realised i've been posting unregistered btw) 17:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ***You have lots of edits, why not register then? Arciusazrael 15:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ****I think that 82.38.90.237 and 92.29.65.172 are both Ecchi Garr when he isn't logged in. Evil Tim 16:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Section Title (Heading 2) 'Sub Section Title '(Heading 4 Bold) I Think the Wendy Cheslock page is probably a good example of what we should be aiming for. 10:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! Using H4 Bold is much better than H3 Bold since H3 Bold looks somewhat bigger than H2. Arciusazrael 16:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC)